Scattered Thoughts
by Eschelcior
Summary: Axel is unwittingly captivated by a cute waiter; and he just can't get the guy out of his head. Meanwhile, Roxas is working four jobs to buy the best Christmas present for his younger brother. Will either of them be satisfied?


Scattered Thoughts

_Hey, first fic- I had to channel some KH:DDD fever somewhere. I don't own KH, as a disclaimer. _

I

First Movement

1

Axel hid a small yawn behind his hand. The meal was, frankly, lasting an age. Around him, the dull, inane chatter betrayed the intellect of the partygoers- pleasantries and small talk buzzed around the grand hall, yet the candles danced in Axel's eyes. Across the polished table from him his business associates smiled through gritted teeth- tall, stoic men whose egos were only matched by their wealth. He glanced at his crystal watch- barely nine. The night was too young.

"Oh! That must've been absolutely fabulous darling!" A shrill voice from the far end of the table rode distinctly over the lower, demure tones- Madame L was laughing, perhaps even guffawing, over her partner. She took a long drag from a cigarette holder, blowing smoke through her ruby lips. "But really though, a boy band? I'd let them get a few hits, then fire them- they come and go fast enough!"

"Oh, no, I think they've got real potential! I'm sure these guys will be popular for a long time yet!" The excited young man next to her explained, brushing sandy locks out of his enthusiastic eyes. Axel chuckled softly as Demyx continued to argue with the Madame- rather like banging one's head against a brick wall, or maybe a viper; he'd had his own experiences of dealing with that witch, and knew the only thing that was fair and golden about her was the hair. Still, she paid a small fortune for him to plaster her perfume adverts all over his channels, even after the discounts he was obliged to offer her. He pondered over renewing the contracts and took a sip of his coffee.

Outside the enormous French doors the fountains gushed silently into their pools, droplets sparkled all the colours of the rainbow, and the ornate balcony shone with a pale glow from the shining chandeliers inside. He'd been told that the gardens were a wonder to walk at night- alone under the stars, fireflies darting through the pines- and a solitude that would be a dream about now. Axel rested his cup on a saucer, and tugged on diamond cufflinks; his suit felt like unnatural, an artificial shell. He adjusted his burgundy tie.

The seconds ticked by, and the servant boys hurried in- like little automatons, all alike in the crisp blue, black and white uniforms. Thirteen of them- one for each of the diners- quickly whisked away the emptied plates, clearing away the drained wine glasses. A young blond tried to take the coffee, but Axel shook his head, holding it in place. The boy nodded, smiling as he made contact with Axel's emerald eyes. He gathered up the used cutlery and plates, and exited. Axel followed him with his eyes as the boy disappeared into the matrix of hallways, disappearing into the unknown of the castle.

"Yes, they are efficient, aren't they? Excellent service for such a small wage, wouldn't you say." Their host drawled, leaning over to Axel. The man laughed, small, snide laugh, as he characteristically threw his long hair over one shoulder and sipped rosé. Axel nodded, taking the last of the bitter coffee.

He ran a hand through that flaming red hair, and took a puff on his cigarette. As Axel breathed in the cool night air later that evening, he could only think of those piercing blue eyes.

II

Second Movement

2

"Yo, Roxy! Dude, you made it! Man, it's great to see you again!" Said Hayner, clapping an arm around Roxas' slight frame. "How's it been! I haven't seen you since I went to college!"

"Hey, it's awesome to see you too! Sixth form is ok, thanks. Exams, but hey! How's college goin'?" Roxas beamed- it was payday, and he was high as a kite. He shrugged off his chequered jacket and slung it across a well-used chair. The party was already underway, and Roxas was sure he could hear the sounds of both beds creaking and someone retching.

Hayner ruffled Roxas' spiked hair, grinning like a madman. "Pretty cool, actually. Met some cool people- but y'know, you should come clubbing with us sometime!"

"Uh- I'd love to, but I don't have ID, dumbass," Roxas said, "not eighteen for a month yet. And don't harp on about fakes either- I'm running around four jobs at once, it's not like I've got spare for booze!"

"Haha, sucks to be you shortstuff! Well, catch ya' round- if you do wanna grab a fake, there are some guys from the club around somewhere, you should see if they couldn't rustle one up for you. Crazy hair, you can't miss 'em!" Hayner shouted back as he disappeared into a throng of bodies. Roxas shook his head and grinned, cracking open one of the many beers. He took a draft of the cool drink and sunk back onto the sofa. Boy, it had been a long week. He'd really earned his pay- from all the jobs! Roxas swore if he had to serve another uppity customer coffee in a downtown café…he'd do it, because it was his job. But he was sick of it. Still, means to an end, right?

He started to tap his foot to the thumping beat, and could feel the chilled beer sliding down his throat. Roxas loosened his shirt collar, shoved his tie in a black messenger bag, and flicked open the first few buttons of his white shirt. Man work was exhausting. It seemed to be that every spare hour he had was spent behind some sort of counter, or in a uniform. But it was going to be worth the look on his little brother's face on Christmas day. Roxas could feel a smile tugging at his weary lips just thinking about it.

"Hey there blondie."

"Nice to see you too Kairi," said Roxas, not bothering to turn to address the girl behind him. "Crushed any poor boy's heart recently?"

"Pfft! No, have you?" Kairi replied, winking. Roxas snorted, blushing. Roxas held up his beer, and she took a swig before jumping into his lap like a dancer. "So tell me. What's been happening in Roxy-land today? Seen a double rainbow? Heavens know it was chucking it down enough."

Roxas shuffled around in the chair to accommodate, and put an arm around her- and ignored the wolf-whistles from Hayner as he walked past. He tousled Kairi's reddish hair. "Did you dye it again?"

"Nope! This is my natural hair colour, doofus. Although I'm starting to doubt that golden blond is yours…"

"Huh. Since you asked, just school, work…" Wow. My life is dull. "Actually, I was a waiter at the big mansion thing a way outside town. Some sort of party for really boring people in suits- but the guy organising it really didn't spare anything. Lights everywhere, fountains- you could literally see your face in the floor. You'd have loved it!"

Kairi hit him in the chest playfully- "I'm not that vain, silly!"

"Ha ha, you did ask. So what's been going on for you?" Roxas said, swigging the beer.

"Nothing as classy, that's for sure. I met up for coffee with Seifer- you know him, right? Captain of the football team. Looks like he's always annoyed at someone. Yeah, well he's a real gentleman underneath all that attitude- opened the doors for me, paid for the drinks…he even offered to walk me home! Can you believe that?" Said Kairi, resting her head on Roxas' chest. She went all doe-eyed, and a faint blush played over her cheeks.

"Sounds like a real catch, huh" Roxas smiled faintly- maybe a little jealously, though he'd never admit it. He'd never found anyone he really wanted to take for coffee- nothing had ever seemed to click.

III

Third Movement

3

Across the room from them a man stood, leaning casually against a battered door frame- he looked relaxed, but there was something of an awkward air about his stance. Which was perfectly justified- he was older than the other partygoers, and only here to pick up his younger brother. It would've been no effort just to hire a taxi, but Reno's brother wanted to spend a little time with him, even for a car journey in the Lamborghini. They hardly ever saw each other these days. But he'd been reliable informed that his little bro was upstairs 'getting' jiggy', much to the man's amusement, so he was sticking around and drinking cheap beer. He broke open another can, froth spilling over the manicured fingers, and gingerly took a sip.

The man gazed around the dump of a house. It was hard to believe anybody actually lived here- almost everything in it seemed broken in some way. Carpets were frayed, there was some sort of mould on the ceiling, and the smell of sick and alcohol clung to the walls like a parasite; but it was sort of, well, cosy.

But his thoughts, as they so often did, began to wander- rather, a blond boy began to run through his mind just as he had been for the last week. Axel would occasionally catch himself thinking about the serving boy when he daydreamed, but have difficult placing him. He surprised himself, really- he never thought himself the kind to get attached to such a fleeting image so quickly, and would chastise himself about it, because he liked to think he was deeper than that. But this guy had captured his imagination.

Axel sighed, and stretched his long arms- when across the room he noticed, to his disbelief, his blond tormentor curled up in an armchair with a cute red-head. You're…kidding, right? He thought to himself, visibly exhaling. Oh, grow up Axel. He's a kid. At least that stupid little fantasy can be laid to rest now…

He scowled, and snapped open his gold lighter- the flame flickered, and the cigarette it was held to started to glow. Axel tapped it to send a flurry of ash to the ground, and his polished feet stalked outside.

IV

Fourth Movement

4

Roxas was dancing with Kairi to the heavy music- his light hips were grinding against hers, hands punching the air in time to the deafening beat. He could feel sweat dripping down his brow. His head was so fuzzy, and he was so close.

Roxas was swaying, letting himself jump in time, and not caring. His hands were drawn to Kairi, resting on her hips as they circled around, her body seamlessly turning and moving. She gave him a wink, and leaped on him- he caught her on his waist as she cheered. She pulled him closer, a hand on his head- their lips meeting, a warmth-

Roxas could begin to feel the heat welling up inside of him, and the sweat in his pits. He dropped Kairi, and shouted was going for air. He hurried out from the dancing mass, and wrenched rest of the plastic buttons on his shirt, letting it hang open over his black jeans. When he stumbled out of back door and felt the cold air sting cool his burning body did he realise he was actually quite drunk- he steadied himself against the wall, breathing heavily. His hair was pasted to his forehead, so he mopped his brow.

"Ugh. How could I…I don't even…?"

"Don't even what?"

Roxas looked up blearily, a hand scratching the back of his neck. Guy. Fiery red hair. Who the hell?

"Uh, girl, inside…I, uh…"

"Huh. Figures…" Axel muttered, taking another drag. He blew the smoke towards the blond. Roxas waved the smoke away, coughing. He tried to focus on the guy, and to place him. Tall, distinct hair, stupid tattoo under the eyes…where, where? If it wasn't for the ringing in my ears…

"Wait…I…were you at that…uh, party thing? In the enormous house?" The memory was swirling around in Roxas' head, mixing with the beer and smoke. "I think I saw you…you looked kinda bored."

Axel looked up, surprised. He didn't expect the blond to remember him. "Yeah, that was me."

Roxas' head was clearing, and more of the evening came back to him. "Yeah…everyone was so old…what are you doing here? That was a big social event for like, a board of directors thing. You're a bit young!"

The man smirked. "I'm barely out of university- it's a family business. I inherited. And, rude though it you are, I'm here to pick up my little brother. I don't normally frequent this kind of place."

"Hey! That's-hic-rude!" Roxas cried out, but lost his balance, crashing onto the wooden deck. Axel dropped to his side, cradling the blond's head in his lap. Roxas blinked like mad, the alcohol and situation making him flush- there was a rosy tint to his cheeks, and his hair was all askew. Axel swallowed, trying to suppress his train of thought. Roxas seemed to forget what he'd said, and his big, blue eyes stared up at Axel's, lost in the emerald; like magnets, they seemed to move together, closer, lips brushing. Roxas could've taste the cigarette smoke in Axel's breath, but-

"Aw, jeez! Seriously! Bro? I leave you for like, five minutes, and suddenly you're making out with some random guy. I swear, you're hopeless. Did ya' let all that gold go to your head or something?" Reno cried out in surprise. He'd just come through the door, a young blond trailing behind him- she giggled, her arms around the Reno's waist, amused at the scene. Axel jerked his head back, his face turning a deep red. He looked caught between a rock and hard place, unwilling to be anywhere. Roxas looked crestfallen, like a small dream had been snatched away from him. He grabbed Axel's deep purple collar, pulling him close.

"Call me…" he whispered, and sunk back into the wooden frame of the deck, eyes drooping. Axel could swear that Roxas' eyes were calling out to him, but soon the boy drifted into a drunken stupor and fell limp- his chest rose and fell heavily. Axel coughed, straightening his tie. The warm, intoxicating heat had vanished- replaced by a bitterly real chill. Axel shivered.

"Yeah, whatever Reno. Are we giving your girlfriend a lift as well?"

"If it's no problem…" Reno said, smirking. He turned to leave, but Axel remained for a moment longer, unwilling to move. He gently brushed Roxas' hair from his eyes and then left the crumbling shack without saying a word. Reno and the girl followed him out to the sleek car- Axel slid into the car, and revved the engine, trying to drown out the thumbing beat of the party inside that was echoing in his ears. Flexing his fingers, he ran a hand over the dashboard, tapping buttons and switches that responded immediately to his light touch- the dials and markings became illuminated, bathing them in a cool pale glow. Reno dropped into the back seat, already glued to the girl's mouth again- their bodies clumsily melding on the expensive leather. Axel grimaced and started the Lamborghini. So much for catching up.


End file.
